


对不起！我爱你！（番外）

by moyuxin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuxin/pseuds/moyuxin





	对不起！我爱你！（番外）

六年前的误会......

六年后的真相......

我们错过的六年，用余生补上！

“魏婴，对不起！我爱你！”

“蓝湛，对不起！我爱你！”

（二十四） 尘埃落定

一个月前，薛洋从美国带回来两个消息，同样是一好一坏，这次他没有跟魏无羡开玩笑，而是难得的一本正经。

“前辈，杰克死了，温旭跑了。”

“什么？跑了，他怎么能跑出来？”蓝忘机愕然，对于这个消息十分想不通。

然而魏无羡却一点没有感到惊讶，淡淡的回答道：“我知道了，你去休息吧。”

“是，那我先去看看星尘。”薛洋转身离开房间。

蓝忘机疑惑的看着魏无羡，“魏婴，这温旭跑了可不太妙。”

魏无羡安慰他，“没关系，放心吧，自然会有人找到他。”

“到底怎么回事？”蓝忘机还是想不明白，“莫非这是你安排的？”

魏无羡也不否认，“他今天被押送回来，这是他最后脱逃的机会，我只不过帮了他一把而已，而这个也是为了还一个人人情。”

蓝忘机凝眉，“人情？什么人情？”

魏无羡：“我之后再和你说。”说着朝门外叫了声“温宁”。

“魏哥。”温宁立刻推门进来。

“你去通知那个人，温旭就交给他了，也算还了他当年的人情，还有提供绑架我和一念关押地点的人情，如今我把人交到他手里也算两清了。”

“是，我这就去办。”

直到温宁走后，魏无羡才一脸正色的对蓝忘机诉说。

“蓝湛，六年前的车祸是杰克安排的，他和温旭合谋想要你的命，结果那天我坐了那辆车，幸好是温晁发信息告诉我车有问题，我和孩子才没事，还有上次我和一念被绑架，发到你手机里的那条信息也是温晁发的，他要报仇。”

“报仇？什么意思？”

“他不是温若寒夫人的孩子，这你应该知道，你不知道的是，在他被温若寒接回温家的第二年，他的妈妈就莫名的死了，他一直都不相信他妈妈会自杀，所以他一直都在查，最后查到的真相是温旭和温夫人所为，所以他筹备多年，就是为了给他母亲报仇。”

“那温若寒都不知道吗？”

“知道，就是因为知道才会落到今天的下场，是他默许了温夫人和温旭，所以温晁在得知温旭要害温若寒的时候并没有帮忙，而是跟他父亲当年一样默许，这也是因果报应。”

“所以这次你放走温旭就是为了帮温晁报仇？”

“是的，他只有一个条件，就是温旭的命，他要自己亲手解决，这些年他一直韬光养晦，隐藏自己，就是为了这一天。”

蓝忘机重重叹了口气，没有再说话。

而魏无羡也对这六年以来的恩恩怨怨陷入了沉思。 

温家老宅

“温晁，原来是你，我就知道你没有死，这一切都是你在害我。”

温旭跪在地上西斯底里的嘶吼，一双眼睛像要把坐在不远处的温晁盯死，可惜他做不到。

温晁像听见笑话一样哈哈大笑，“温旭，你也有今天，可惜啊，你落到了我的手里，你现在是不是特别后悔从那里逃出来？”

“你......你到底要干嘛？我告诉你，我要有什么事，爸爸是不会放过你的。”

温旭早就浑身发抖，害怕得不行，光听他的声音就能知道。可出口的话还想要一线生机。

温晁听见“爸爸”两个字瞬间冷了表情，“爸爸？我从来没有爸爸，当年他抛弃我和妈妈，后来又默许你和你那个恶毒的母亲杀了我妈妈，你们还想要除掉我，幸好我命大，温逐流他救了我，我才有机会回来看看你们的下场。”

“温逐流，对，就是他，我就知道是他，他就是我温家的一条狗，居然敢跟我们作对，我一定要让他不得好死。”

“不得好死？”门外传来冷冷的声音，正是温逐流本人走了进来，站在温旭面前，“你想让我怎么个不得好死？”

温旭瞪大了双眼，其实他一直以来都很忌惮温逐流，他虽然不是温家的孩子，只是一个领养的孤儿，但能力却很强，样样都比他好，所以他才处处打压他，让他得不到重用。

“你这个忘恩负义的东西，你的命是我温家给的，要不是温家收留你，你早死了。”

“收留？是你们温家杀了我父亲，收留我？那不过是你们做给大家看的，为的就是不让大家怀疑你们。”

“原来你都知道，所以你这么多年就是为了报仇。”

“对，就是为了让你们都得到应有的报应。”

“我不会放过你们的。”

温逐流冷笑，“那你得活着从这里离开，不然你不想放过我们也只能放过了。”

“你......你们......”温旭瑟瑟发抖，他只不过是强弩之末，说那么多不过是想拖延时间，希望有奇迹出现。

可是这么罪大恶极的人，老天放过了他那么多年，如今怎么可能还会让奇迹出现再救他。

温晁十分平静的看向他，“从小我和妈妈相依为命，虽然日子苦了点却也过得很开心，我们什么都没有做，也从未想过要温家的东西，可是你们却一步一步逼我们，把我们逼入死胡同，最后你们还害死了她，现在所有这一切都是你们咎由自取，我要代替我妈妈那会原本就属于我们的东西。” 

这是温旭听到最后的话，也是他们兄弟两最后的对话。

事后，他带着温逐流回到温家，利用一早从温若寒那里拿到的私章，很顺利的拿下了整个温氏，坐上了温家董事长之位。

半个月后，温若寒去世，两个月后温家长夫人发生车祸，不幸身亡。

蓝家。

“阿瑶，你说什么？你......你怀孕了？”

一家人正坐在一起聊天，孟瑶突然宣布了这个好消息，蓝曦臣激动不已。

他们俩成婚多年，之前一直忙着事业，所以没有马上要孩子，如今事业稳定，家庭和睦，孟瑶的这个好消息真是值得开心。

孟瑶有些羞涩的点点头，蓝曦臣一把抱住了他，“太好了，我终于要当爸爸了。”

蓝忘机和魏无羡在一旁看着笑，思追和一念也开心得很，一家人这样的温馨才是最幸福的。

一念凑到魏无羡跟前，期待的忽闪着大眼睛，问道：“爹地，你什么有小宝宝啊？”

魏无羡被她问得一愣，看了眼蓝忘机，不好意思的笑了。

蓝忘机伸手摸了摸魏无羡的肚子，一脸自豪，“小宝宝已经在这里了，明年他就能出来。”

一念睁大双眼，“真的吗？”

思追也是难得的孩子气，“爹地，真的吗？”

蓝曦臣和孟瑶也是满眼的惊讶，“魏婴有了？”

魏无羡被大家的眼神看的更不好意思，微微点了下头，“嗯，刚昨天知道，已经有一个多月，最近我忙得都没有注意，昨天因为头晕又胸口闷，所以叫了怀桑来检查了下，才知道原来已经有身孕。”

“那真是太好了，这是双喜啊，明年我们蓝家就更热闹了。”

蓝曦臣搂着孟瑶，眼里的幸福藏也藏不住。

蓝忘机的表情如出一辙。

一家人都在为这两个好消息开心，魏无羡忽然开口道：“明天大家都空吧？我想带大家一起去个地方。”

蓝忘机：“去哪？”

孟瑶：“我和曦臣有时间。”

魏无羡神秘的笑了下，“去一个大家早该去的地方。”

第二天，天合寺。

当车子停在天合寺山脚下的时候，大家终于明白魏无羡的用意。

是啊，是该来了，不管过去怎么样，如今都该放下了，蓝曦臣非常的欣慰魏无羡能放下，还能主动提出来，蓝忘机也是一样，虽然他嘴上不说，可心里总归是希望魏婴和叔父能冰释前嫌，毕竟是一家人，那个还是从小把自己带大的长辈啊。

“蓝湛，快拉我一下，走不动了。”

魏无羡冲着一手牵着女儿，一手牵着儿子的蓝忘机喊道，吃醋一对儿女占了自己的老公。

蓝忘机在听见魏无羡的话后连忙就放开了儿子和女儿，往回走了两步，小心翼翼的搂着魏无羡，“对不起对不起，都怪他们两个缠着我，我扶着你走，你慢点。”

站在前面的思追和一念感觉一群乌鸦在自己头顶乱叫，相互看了一眼，都是一脸无语，转身继续往山上走。

一行人走了半个小时才到了天合寺，这个寺庙不算大，且香火一般，当初蓝启仁选择这里的时候就是因为这里清净，适合修行。

当正在打坐的蓝启仁见到站在门口的众人时，先是愣了下，接着再也忍不住的红了眼眶，这样的画面他想过无数遍，这么多年每天祈求的就是蓝家的孩子能幸福安康，如今总算是实现了。

他对着佛像深深一鞠躬，一句“阿弥陀佛”，仿若隔世的笑了。

————————————————————

《对不起！我爱你！》正文+番外全部完结！

写的不好，文笔有限，大家能喜欢是我最开心的事。

之后在考虑【忘羡】还是【博君一肖】，大家给点建议吧！谢谢！


End file.
